Por ti, vuelvo a sonreír
by dark-Princess-sariel
Summary: oneshotllorar mientras reía, al voltear y no ver nada, así fue como comenzó a olvidarse de todos, hasta que la conoció...después de mucho tiempo y tanto estudio publico mi segundo fic o no se fijen en el título ni en el sumary, mejor solo lean


Disclamer: shaman king no me pertenecen bla, bla, bla

dP:-Vamos con lo que realmente importa: Mi 2° Fic o

Aclaraciones:

-...- conversaciones

"cursiva": pensamiento

**Por tí vuelvo a sonreír**

**by: dark princess sariel**

Bien, hace tiempo nació alguien que tal vez eso quería, sólo nacer y experimentar todo, ver la luz y sentir diferentes emociones, nunca se quejó de nada serio, nunca habló de más, era raro que se manifestara contra alguien, simplemente dejaba que las cosas pasaran, fue feliz y lo disfrutó, aún cuando nadie sabía el motivo de su felicidad, se le podía ver sonriéndole a todo el mundo, su frase la conocían todos "Kimi wa daijoubu dakara", era feliz simplemente por estar aquí, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo esas emociones que lo mantenían vivo, seguía viendo las mismas cosas que lo hacían reír, pero ya no igual, la gente seguía sin comprenderlo y él comenzó a notarlo, pudo ver como se alejaban las personas de él.

- miren ahí va el niño demonio- oía que le decía. No le dio importancia, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Veía venir las cosas y evitarlo, pero igual y siguió manteniendo su silencio, poco a poco fue viendo que a nadie le importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, sufriendo siempre por dentro y mostrándole a todos la misma sonrisa que ya no reflejaba una verdadera felicidad, sino un vacío que lo destruía, nadie nunca notó lo que él sentía, nadie preguntó, sólo lo dejaban ser el mismo, cada día salía a seguir sonriéndole a todos los que lo saludaran, aunque solo eran los fantasmas y después volvía a su "cueva" a llorar por horas, preguntándose dónde quedó todo aquello que una vez tuvo, preguntándose por que no podía ser como los demás y tener a alguien con quién platicar, alguien a quién decirle lo que siente, alguien con quien llorar, alguien que lo alegrara con unas simples palabras, alguien que estuviera vivo, siempre con la misma pregunta y sin ninguna respuesta.  
Cada vez que creía tener a alguien algo se lo arrebataba, cada vez que quería hablar no había tiempo, y poco a poco olvidó como hacerlo, ¿cómo hablar si nadie escucha? unas palabras que repetía mientras caminaba a su refugio, donde rodeado de cuatro paredes y en la oscuridad platicaba con el mismo, trataba de consolarse dándose palabras de motivación que ni siquiera el creía...  
Y llorar mientras reía, llorar hasta que sentía ya no poder hacerlo más y explotar en carcajadas que volvían a convertirse en lagrimas al voltear y no ver nada, así fue como comenzó a olvidarse de todos, a alejarse de ellos, no quería estar en donde a nadie le importaba cuando se fuera, ahora, todavía, sigue sin confiar en nadie, no cree en las personas, sabe que van a apartarse de él algún día.

-Yoh, ven acá un segundo- oye gritar a su abuelo. Seguramente quiere ponerle más entrenamiento.

-¿qué sucede abuelo?- pregunta el niño con voz desganada

-Yoh, ¿conoces a Anna Kyoyama?- esta vez le tocó hablar a su abuela.

-sí, es la niña rubia que estas entrenando

-a sí es, pasa Anna-

"_Minako" _fue lo que pensó, él se queda estupefacto, había oído por parte de sus abuelos, que ella tenía grandes poderes, pero nunca se imaginó que ella fuera un ángel o eso pensaba, pues su hermosura lo amerita.

-Anna, él es mi nieto Yoh-

Anna permanecía en una actitud fría sin decir una sola palabra al igual que Yoh.

-¿Qué pasa, no vas a saludar?- Preguntó de la forma más calmada posible el señor Yohmei a su nieto-

- O...ohaiyo yaa....Dai-suki desu-le dijo el niño un poco avergonzado, fijando su vista en los ojos de la niña sorprendiéndose de esas dos esferas oscuras con un profundo vacío. En ese momento recuerda su problema, seguramente ella tampoco lo escucharía, ni estaría con él cuando más lo necesitase, pero siempre hay una luz entre la oscuridad, una luz que muestra otra oportunidad, una reivindicación, tomar el camino de nuevo es la decisión que él ha tomado,  
pero aún teme por eso, aún cuando ve las puertas abiertas siente miedo al estar en él,  
lo recorre y cuida sus pasos para no desviarse, quiere seguir hasta el final,

-Yoh, Anna desde hoy serán prometidos- la voz de su abuela saca a ambos niños de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso sensei?- la voz de la niña al fin se hace escuchar.

- Que en un futuro ustedes dos se casarán y darán un descendiente a la dinastía Asakura- la voz pícara de la señora pasó de ser percibida por ambos niños que aún permanecían con sus dudas.

- Desde ahora en adelante Yoh, tendrás que cuidar de Anna- sentenció el señor Yohmei con una chispa de humor ante la mirada confusa de su nieto que después de escuchar estas palabras sus ojos se iluminan dispuesto a cumplir con lo dicho por su abuelo, pero aún siente miedo de sí mismo, de alejarse, de que lo abandonen y lo dejen morir solo, sin decirle nada más, sólo hacer que regrese y cerrar las puertas sin importar nada. pero aun sigue sonriendo y esta vez sí demuestra felicidad.

FIN...

Notas de la autora:

-Konichiwa! O genki desu ka?, arigato por leer este pequeño fic , el 2° por cierto : p

kusy: crees q alguien leyó esta porquería??

dP: cállate ¬¬

dP: para los que no saben kusy es mi subconsciente y lo denominé así xq no se me ocurrió nada más- nn

kusy: que nombre más ridículo v.v-

dP: si quieren hacer algún comentario, crítica (constructiva ¬) o lo que sea, solo tienen que dejar un review

kusy: ¿no se te olvida algo?

dP: mm... a sí, aquí tienen el vocabulario

**Kimi wa daijoubu dakara:** todo estará bien

**Minako:** hermosa niña

**ohaiyo yaa:** hola (se usa entre amigos)

**Dai-suki desu**: mucho gusto

**Sensei:** maestro (generalmente maestro de artes marciales o algo así)

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles a **Lara Himura** y a **Jacqueline** por leer mi primer fic In Death's Embrace y tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review

Ahora sí me despido, cuídense y mándenme review

Ja ne!


End file.
